


Waking From A Nightmare

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Natevember 2020 [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Natevember (Dragon Age), Natevember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Nathaniel is admiring Erin as she sleeps and she unexpectedly starts to have a nightmare.Day seven of Natevember
Relationships: Female Amell/Nathaniel Howe
Series: Natevember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028047
Kudos: 3





	Waking From A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Same Erin from day five's prompt in case you were wondering.  
> Prompt: Tremble

Two wardens lay in bed together in a mess of tangled limbs with no immediate care of what the next day could bring.

While Erin was already fast asleep, Nathaniel was lost in the moment with a lazy smile playing on his lips.

He breathed in the unmistakable scent of smoke from her preferred method of attack and lavender from the perfume he had bought for her the last time he was in Amaranthine visiting his sister.

A distressed noise coming from the woman beside him soon pulled him from his thoughts.

He pulled away from her enough to be able to see her face.

"Erin?" he whispered her name, not knowing if she was awake or not yet.

He placed a hand on her shoulder once he saw that she was trembling and attempted to wake her.

She soon bolted up with a gasp, grabbing hold of her neck as she started breathing heavily.

"It was just a nightmare, you're okay now."

Tears were welling in her eyes as she threw herself into his arms.

Nathaniel was caught off guard since she had never done anything like that before, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after her sobs had started to subside.

He felt her shake her head against the nape of his neck.

"That's just fine, but you do know that you can talk to me about it if you want to, right?"

Again, he felt her head moving against his neck in response, but this time he said nothing else, instead opting to just hold her as long as she needed him to hold her.

Soon enough she was falling asleep once again and that was when she finally said something to him.

"Thank you, Nate."

The words were simple, nothing too meaningful or inspirational, but he felt the emotion behind them anyway and that brought a smile to his face as he settled her back under the blankets with him.

"Good night, Erin."

**Author's Note:**

> My cookies are done and now I'm making brownies <3


End file.
